Memory devices are widely used in computers, mobile devices, and many other electronic items. A memory device has numerous memory cells. The memory device can perform a write operation to store information in the memory cells and a read operation to obtain information from the memory cells. The memory device usually has a large number of data lines to carry information, in the form of signals, to and from the memory cells. Some conventional memory devices have sense amplifiers that can perform sense functions on the data lines during a read operation to determine the value of information obtained from the memory cells.
As cell density increases in some memory devices, the number of data lines in these memory devices may also increase. This may decrease the spaces between the data lines. Thus, undesirable capacitive coupling between adjacent data lines may increase. Therefore, if the signals on the data lines during a read operation are improperly controlled, accuracy of sense functions may be affected.